


Pearl in a World of Dirt

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Escapism, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, OTP Feels, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Secret Relationship, Servants, Smut, Wall Sex, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. This was their moment, their escape from a war of hurt, from everything uncertain.





	Pearl in a World of Dirt

"There are still things I'm ignorant of, what I don't know." Rider spoke finally as she and Lancer stood in the corridor underneath the Fuyuki City bridge. It was always a good place for a clandestine meeting.

Rider was already there when he arrived, leaning her elbows on the broad stone barrier; he took his place beside her, the space between them nonexistent.

"What do you mean?"

He felt Rider tense beside him. "I'm out of my depth, there's just…there's so much of what I thought I knew. I now know them to be wrong, and it brooks no apology."

She was no fool. Any more of these secret rendezvous, and they would have been caught already. But something this deep in the forests and the corridors kept prying eyes away. Something scarier, perhaps.

Rider met Lancer's gaze, and knowing that he was there to listen, she couldn't help but smile. "There's nothing you can do, that _we_ can do."

Lancer uncrossed his arms and leaned upon the wall behind them. "You're right, but you now what? It doesn't matter, all the glory and gore means nothing. From what I see, all that we can do is to make the most of it, of what time we have here in this lifetime."

"Hm, it seems that time apart has done the both of us some good, help us see the bigger picture." The servant responded, a smirk growing on her features.

The warrior added with a smirk of his own. "You took the words out of my mouth."

Rider laughed, letting Lancer push her up against the corridor wall and kiss her hungrily, and after a second, she relaxed in his grasp. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say you've missed me, Lancer."

"It has felt like an eternity," Lancer growled, his eyes gleaming. He snaked a hand up her skirt and brushed his fingers across the crotch of her panties. "Between fighting in this Grail War and dealing with our respective Masters, _this_ is a very welcome distraction." He tugged the garment down and Rider pulled it the rest of the way off and then kicked it to one side.

She grinned and then promptly kissed him. "Then it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it?" She retorted while he lifted her up, wrapping her thighs around his waist. "Think of all the fun we could have had if things were different," she teased. She reached into the front of his full-body suit and pulled him out, stroking the whole length of his cock. "A lot different..."

Lancer muffled his groan against the hollow of her throat. "I have thought of it, Rider, too many times to count."

"Perhaps in the next life, we could-oh!" She bucked against him as he pushed his cock into her wet cunt, gripping his shoulders hard.

Lancer wanted to assure Rider that she was still beloved, that this treacherous path wasn't her fault. But she couldn't welcome soft words. Instead he let her release all she had held back onto him, even when it meant he would be slashed to ribbons, if not for his stance as a warrior.

The one named Cu Chulainn leaned in closer. "You touch yourself to such a fantasy of me?" His voice grew husky, heavy with lust, as his lips brushed against hers. "Does the thought of me taking you over and over again get you off, keep you sane?"

Rider nodded, biting her lip. While his thrusts were becoming hard and desperate, the soft bounce of her breasts and the sounds of her wetness, with flesh against flesh, made her almost delirious.

"_Ohh_, you're going to feel this tomorrow… a sweet painful ache, a constant reminder that you're _mine_." he panted raggedly, his red eyes burning deep into her very core. 

A familiar warmth blooming within her, his words embroiling close to the edge. Rider pulled his head up and pressed her mouth to his, both of them moaning and grunting behind their clenched lips as they fucked each other wildly, gritting their teeth and trying not to scream out their release.

"_Mmm_, so close now. I bet you can almost taste it, Lancer, you're so_ close_," Rider whispered raggedly, her arms clutching around his shoulders tight, tight, tightly.

This was their moment, their escape from a war of hurt, from everything uncertain.

All they both cared about now was their satisfaction, this very encounter, this exact moment. The world disappeared from around them the only sounds were the gentle slapping sounds as flesh hit flesh, their shared moans, and sighs. Their breathing punctuated the silent air, and it was only getting heavier by the second. He relished the sensation of her legs, gripping and releasing him, in rhythm with every thrust. Rider kept urging Lancer to go all the way inside her, pulling him deeper every single time.

Lancer pressed his lips to hers, kissing her so deeply, and moaning in her mouth as his cock kept moving in and out of her cunt, faster, and faster, and faster. Rider whimpered in his mouth, her tongue coaxing his, adding more sensation upon sensation. Her body started quaking and shuddering in his arms, her hands gripping tightly. Rider pulled away from the heated kiss to let out more shuddering moans, her legs wrapping themselves even tighter around him.

"Oh_ fuck_, Rider, do it. _Do it_." The warrior urged her, his mouth on her sweat-slicked neck, his voice growling and aching. "Come for me, Rider, come for me, come for me, come for me, Rider, I beg of you, _come for me now_!"

And that…that was all it took.

He wasn't sure who fell first, but they soon came apart, shuddering their releases, one right after the other. Rider threw her head back, and arched her back, gripping his arms, nails digging in. She screamed a silent scream as her orgasm overwhelmed her, losing all control, wracking her body with waves of such blissful pleasure. Lancer gasped and grunted his release, his hands gripping Rider tightly as he rode out his own orgasm, entreating him to finish inside her completely.

After a few moments, drained and exhausted, Lancer slid himself out of her carefully, and Rider slid to the ground, the both of them coming back to their senses. The smell of sex was potent in the air, floating upwards before the cool breeze brushed between them.

"You all right?"

"Mmm, yes, I'm alright." Rider nodded before taking a deep breath and brushing her sweat-slicked hair out of her face.

Lancer nodded back at her. "Glad to hear it."

He lent out a hand, and he lifted her onto her feet. She was shaky at first, but she leaned in close to him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Did you mean what you said?

"Beg pardon?"

"What you said, about the two of us meeting in a different lifetime?"

Rider smiled at him, her hair askew, her guard lowered, and nodded. "Yes, I meant it, with utmost sincerity."

Lancer took the statement as a sign to hold onto her hand up to his mouth and kiss her palm gently. "I'd like that," he replied, smiling back at her.

Rider grinned, clasping her hand over his; he claimed her, and she claimed him.

Maybe it was a selfish dream, maybe it still was, but, oddly enough, it didn't matter to them. It was a dream that belonged to them and belonged _only_ them.


End file.
